Para Asgardian di Ancol!
by Kagamine Sang Anak Degel
Summary: Hilda-sama dan Freya-sama sedang menghitung anggaran masuk dari pekerjaan para Asgardian
1. Persiapan!

**Saint Seiya dan seluruh karakternya bukanlah milik saia.**

**Saia hanyalah membuat fic berdasarkan rasa suka saia terhadap Saint Seiya sejak saia kecil.**

**Jadi dikarenakn sukalah maka- *author ditimpuk karena kebanyakan ceramah***

**Marilah kita simak…**

**Para Asgardian Di Ancol?!**

Hari itu Hilda-sama dan Freya-sama sedang menghitung anggaran masuk dari pekerjaan para Asgardian. Dan waow benar saja pendapatan mereka meningkat dikarenakan para kesatria Asgard ini sangat rajin membantu, sebagai contoh: Mime yang rajin bernyanyi dari pintu ke pintu (author: kayak pengamen aja! =_=") *dilempar harpa Mime*

Lalu ada Bud dan Sid yang tiap pagi rajin kepasar untuk berjualan pernak-pernik buatan Asgardian. (emang bisa?)

Thor yang menjadi kuli panggul di sebuah gedung yang sedang dibangun. (aduuuh authornya mulai ngaco! =_=")

(Oke Back To The Story)

"Onee-sama… pendapatan kita menaik dengan sangat drastic… bagaimana kalau kita berikan para kesatria itu sebuah liburan yang tak akan pernah mereka lupakan?" tanya Freya-sama kepada sang kakak.

"Kau benar Freya, tapi kemana kita akan berlibur?" tanya Hilda agak bingung dan berpikir keras kemana mereka akan pergi berlibur.

"Onee-sama… di negeri yang jauh disana aku mendengar soal pantai sekaligus tempat bermain yang penuh dengan aneka permainan onee-sama…" ujar Freya antusias.

Hilda terdiam, "oh yang kamu maksud kampung halaman dari The Judge Three itu ya? Tempatnya cukup jauh tapi anggaran kita cukup untuk kesana semua… kita kesana besok siang, persiapkan yang lainnya nanti malam kita adakan rapat besar," perintah Hilda.

…

…

…

…

Malam harinya, di meja makan tempat semuanya berkumpul. Kesempatan ini dipakai Hilda untuk mengutarakan keinginannya untuk mengajak semuanya berekreasi.

"Semuanya! Dengarkan aku! Karena pendapatan kita semakin meningkat, aku ingin memberikan kalian semua liburan selama 5 hari di sebuah negeri yang cukup jauh. Tentu saja aku dan Freya juga ikut, kita kana pergi ke sebuah negeri yang ada pantai sekaligus tempat bermain yang penuh dengan permainan," Hilda mulai berbicara panjang lebar soal rencananya.

"Pasti ke Hawaii"

"Bukan ke Bali"

"Bukan lah ga mungkin, pasti ke Jepang" (ngaco!)

"Bukan pasti ke Anyer"

Para Asgardian asyik sendiri menebak-nebak tempat yang akan mereka kunjungi nanti untuk berekreasi melepas lelah karena berperang selama ini.

"Para God Warriorku… kita bukan akan ke Hawaii, Bali Anyer, apalagi Jepang," Hilda masih tersenyum menahan rasa jengkelnya para Asgardian yang mulai tak mendengarkannya. (author: kasihan v.v) *di_deathglare _Hagen*

"Kita akan ke Ancol di negeri yang bernama Indonesia… lagipula disana banyak sekali hiburan yang seru dan asyik… kita akan bermain disana sampai puas" Hilda melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"APUUUAAAAAA?!" para Asgardian berteriak dengan cukup keras sehingga menghancurkan jendela-jendela seluruh desa. (author: hebat juga ya suaranya aja!) *dilempar komputer*

"Kita sudah sepakat akan kesana" Freya dengan senyumnya sangat manis dan lembut (selembut kain ka-) *belum di teruskan author sudah dilempar sepatu*

…

Akhirnya malam itu para Asgardian mulai menyiapkan barang-barang bawaannya masing-masing.

Mari kita intip satu persatu kamar mereka.

_**Thor**_

Thor adalah Asgardian yang berbadan besar dan paling lembut jika dibandingkan dengan para Asgardian lainnya. Sedang berdendang sambil membereskan barang-barangnya memasuki yang diperlukan nanti ke dalam sebuah koper yang sangat besar. Bermacam-macam ia msukkan ke dalam koper, ada sikat gigi, sabun, sampo, dan baju ganti, tak kalah laptop dan juga stop kontak ia masukkan juga. (lho buat apaan ya?) *author dilempar bola meriam Syd*

_**Fenrir**_

Dia terlihat tak terlalu peduli pada acara jalan-jalan yang akan diadakan besok, dia malah terlihat sangat santai dengan para serigalanya yang melolong seakan sedih akan ditinggal Fenrir. Tapi Fenrir jelas sekali ia tersenyum kecil. (ya senyumlah, kan besok mau main di dufan! Baka!) *author dikejar serigala Fenrir*

Ternyata dibalik tubuh pemuda serigala itu sudah ditumpuk koper-koper besar yang siap dia bawa besok.

Gubrak! Dasar Fenrir!

_**Hagen**_

Pemilik Robe Merak ini hanya memilih berlatih di magma mendidih daripada ia harus menyiap segala yang merepotkan itu. Ia terus membiarkan tinjunya menghamburkan lava-lava mendidih itu, "fuuuh… kupikir ini sudah cukup kuat kalau hanya untuk si Saint Cygnus itu," Hagen tersenyum menyeringai dan terkekeh.

(Hyoga: merinding gaje "author! Jangan bilang kau berbuat sesuatu lagi!") *dilempar pake bola es Camus*

Tapi ternyata persiapan Hagen sudah ia kerjakan sehari sebelum Hilda mengumumkan bahwa mereka akan berlibur. (Author: pengen banget sih liburan Hagen!) *author ditimpuk sepatu*

_**Mime**_

God Warrior yang satu inilah yang paling ribet, segala koper besar ia keluarkan untuk barang bawaanya besok. Harpa, perawatan harpa, alat make up (lho kok sama kayak Aphro?) *dihajar Aphro*, kumpulan majalah kecantikan, komik dll (hal yang ga penting membahas barang bawaan Mime) *dilempar harpa kedua*

(Mime: dasar Author tak berprike-God Warrioran! Author: emang ada?) *author dilempar piring terbang alien*

_**Alberich**_

Nah pemilik robe yang satu ini juga sama ribetnya dengan Mime. *dilempar batu Amethyst* (author: lumayan gw jual ah!)

Persiapan Alberich juga tak kalah ribetnya dari Mime, aneka majalah dari sport hingga hentai, sikat gigi, odol, sabun, sepatu, sandal, baju beberapa stel, dll (kalo ditulis satu-satu bisa habis satu halaman Cuma buat persiapan si Alberich doang!) *author mendapat _deathglare_*

_**Bud and Syd**_

Dua kembar pemilik robe Zeta ini mulai mempersiapkan persiapan mereka untuk berlibur.

"Syd, kau sudah memasukkan sikat gigi?"

"sudah kak!"

"Syd, kau sudah memasukkan sabun mandi?"

"sudah kakak!"

"Syd, bagaimana dengan baju gantimu?"

"sudah juga kak!"

"Syd…!"

"Apa lagi?!" teriak Syd agak kesal.

"Bagaimana dengan pasta gigi, piyamamu, sandal, sepatu… bla bla bla" Bud terus mengoceh sedangkan Syd adiknya membuka tasnya dan memperlihatkannya pada sang kakak sangking kesalnya.

Bud terdiam, "oh baiklah," jawabnya dengan singkat.

_**Siegfried**_

Pria dengan rambut agak ikal sebahu ini hanya bersenandung tak mempedulikan barang bawaannya yang berserakan dikamarnya, yaah ia memang sudah mempersiapkan semua persiapannya tapi belum dirapikan sama sekali.

Ia menatap langit yang cantik dan terdiam. "Ancol… Indonesia itu seperti apa ya?" gumamnya penasaran.

Lalu bergegas merapikan barang bawaannya yang berserakan ditempat tidurnya dan juga lantai kamarnya.

** T.B.C**

**End dulu ya.**


	2. Penghancuran!

**Hehehe baru bisa update nih.**

**Abis bingung saia mau bikin cerita gimana. Plus lagi2 sibuk-sibuknya diriku.**

**Hahahaha. Tapi jangan kecewa ini dia update Asgardian berlibur ke Ancol..**

**Here we go!**

**Para Asgardian di Ancol!**

**Chapter 2**

Para Asgardian juga Hilda-sama dan Freya-sama melakukan perjalanan menuju Indonesia, kampung halaman dari salah satu dari hakim bawah. Menggunakan pesawat yang disewa dari Kidou Group, dengan biaya penyewaan yang amit-amit mahalnya.

Dengan berbagai macam ekspresi ditunjukkan dari para Asgardian saat di dalam pesawat.

Teriakan para Asgardian hampir membuat Hilda harus mengganti rugi kaca pesawat yang hampir pecah.

Tiga jam yang menegangkan itu pun akhirnya berakhir.

"Aku pikir aku akan mati di dalam burng besi terbang raksasa itu," Mime menghela napas saat turun dari pesawat.

"Hei Mime yang paling bikin kami jantungan itu teriakanmu yang bagai petir, cetar membahana," celetuk Alberich terkekeh.

"Apanya yang cetar membahana? Kau tuh yang tidak bisa diam, mondar-mandir takut pesawat nyusruk di danau ya?"

"Apanya yang nyusruk? Kau itu yang ketakutan!"

"AHHHH! Hentikan!" Bud pun mencapai batasnya akhirnya meledak juga, "kalian sama-sama ketakutan, diamlah!"

Yang lainnya hanya bisa _facepalm _dan _sweatdrop _melihat kedua God Warrior ini bertengkar.

"Sudah-sudah, jangan bertengkar seperti itu," Hilda menasehati para God Warriornya. "Kita akan dijemput seseorang yang sudah tak asing dengan negeri ini," ucapnya dengan nada yang lembut.

"Seseorang?" Fenrir terlihat semakin bingung dengan ucapan Hilda.

"Siapa?" tanya sisa God Warrior lainnya.

Seorang dengan rambut hitam agak jabrik datang menghampiri, "yo! Lama tak jumpa ya, Hilda-sama," pria itu menyapa Hilda dengan suara yang lembut selembut kain ka- *belum diteruskan author dilempar ke tebing*

"HAH! DIA KAN?!" semua God Warrior membelalakan mata saat melihat seorang berambut hitam yang mereka kenal.

"Iya, Aiacos De Garuda. Ini tanah kelahirannya, dia tahu seluk beluk negeri ini," Hilda tersenyum.

Ternyata yang menjemput mereka di bandara adalah salah satu hakim dunia bawah, "nah. Bisa kita mulai turnya? Hilda-sama," dengan nada agak sedikit malas Aiacos buka suara.

'Orang ini benar-benar minta dijatuhkan dari air terjun Niagara ya?' pikir seluruh God Warrior dengan kesalnya.

Terlihat Aiacos terdiam memperhatikan para manusia primitif dari pedalaman Asgard, "yaah cukuplah masuk semua ke mobilku tanpa harus merusak mobilku seperti para Saints primitif itu," ucapnya lalu menggiring para God Warrior menuju parkiran dimana ia memarkirkan mobil kesayangannya.

"Apa ini?" tanya Siegfried memperhatikan mobil Aiacos yang belum pernah dilihatnya di Asgard.

Para God Warrior lainnya memperhatikan mobil Aiacos dengan seksama dan juga terkagum-kagum, 'ahh… ternyata sama-sama primitif, mudah-mudahan rumah dan mobil kesayanganku ini tidak diapa-apakan oleh orang-orang primitif ini,' pikir Aiacos agak was-was.

Seluruh God Warrior masuk ke mobil jelas di depan Hilda dan Aiacos sendiri yang menyetir, Freya, Hagen, Siegfried dan Alberich duduk dibangku tengah. Sedangkan sisanya Thor, Mime, Fenrir, Syd dan Bud duduk dibelakang berjumbal.

Thor yang duduk agak berlipat karena badannya yang besar melebihi mobil Aiacos, Mime yang agak sedikit repot takut harpa kesayangannya kedudukan oleh yang lainnya, berusaha mati-matian melindungi harpa tercintanya. Fenrir sendiri agak menghela napas karena beruntung ia tak membawa serigala-serigalanya, kalau tidak mobil Aiacos akan terbelah lagi. Sedangkan Syd dan Bud duduk dengan tenang walaupun badan mereka juga sedikit terjepit karena duduk diantara Mime dan Thor, tapi mereka terlihat tenang.

"Sudah siap?" tanya Aiacos ia mulai menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

Mobil Aiacos berjalan tiba-tiba membuat para God Warrior agak sedikit berteriak begitu juga dengan Freya yang baru ini merasakan naik mobil selama berada di Asgard ia sama sekali berlum pernah merasakan mobil, kuda dan kuda setiap waktu.

Satu jam menegangkan untuk para God Warrior dan juga mobil Aiacos *lha

Jelas untuk mobil Aiacos juga karena jika para God Warrior itu benar-benar ketakutan karena Aiacos yang berniat _ngebut_, maka mobilnya pun akan menjadi barang rongsokan yang terbelah, kemungkinan malah hancur berkeping-keping.

Mereka pun sampai di rumah Aiacos yang cukup megah, "nah, para manusia primitif, inilah rumahku," Aiacos memperkenalkan rumahnya kepada para God Warrior.

"Kupikir kau tinggal di sarang burung," celetuk Alberich agak kesal dipanggil manusia primitif oleh hakim dunia bawah yang satu ini.

"Hah?! Sarang burung kau bilang?!" tanda siku-siku muncul dikening sang hakim bertanda ia mulai kesal atas perilaku God Warrior primitif yang satu ini.

Yang lainnya hanya bisa _facepalm_ menonton tontonan gratis dari aksi dua orang ini.

"ah, sudahlah Aiacos-san, Alberich… jangan memperburuk suasana. Kita sudah jauh-jauh datang ke Indonesia ini untuk berlibur jadi gunakanlah waktu disini untuk beristirahat," Siegfried menasehati keduanya yang masih bersitegang.

"Kau benar Siegfried," ucap Alberich lalu tenang.

"ya perkataanmu ada benarnya juga ya, _naga kepala dua_," cemooh Aiacos sambil terkekeh.

Siegfried _facepalm_ tiga sudut siku-siku muncul dikening sang God Warrior naga yang abadi ini.

Bud, Syd dan Thor harus bersusah payah menenangkan Siegfried yang sudah diambang batas kesabarannya karena sang hakim dunia bawah yang mulutnya bagaikan ular berbisa ini. (bukan lagunya Hello ya yang ular berbisa) *author digilas

Semenit yang menegangkan kalau saja Siegfried tidak ditahan mereka jamin sang hakim akan berakhir di air terjun Niagara. (maklum lagi seneng sama air terjun) *author diinjak

Mereka memasuki rumah Aiacos yang megah dan mewah bahkan dua kali lipat rumah Kidou yang megah.

"wah rumahmu bagus sekali ya, Aiacos-san," Freya memuji Aiacos juga mengagumi rumah sang hakim. Maklumlah gaji dari Hades tiga kali lipat gaji dari para junjungan lainnya.

"ah, ini biasa saja Freya-sama. Ini tidak lebih besar dari istana Hades-sama di dunia bawah sana," Aiacos terlihat merendah namun juga terlihat bangga akan rumahnya yang bak istana.

Setelah menggiring para God Warrior ke kamar masing-masing (Asgardian: hoy! Author! Memangnya kami ini sapi pake digiring segala!) *author dilempar kejurang* Aiacos melempar tubuhnya ke sofa di depan televisi barunya dan menyalakannya dengan kedua tangannya menyanggah kepalanya yang hendak beristirahat.

Tiba-tiba…

"AAAAAAAKKKKKHHH!" suara teriakan yang sudah tak asing lagi, juga suara sesuatu yang rusak. Aiacos sudah bisa menduga salah satu barang-barang dirumahnya bisa dipastikan rusak.

Dan jelas saja, keran air di dalam kamar hancur karena ditinju Mime, "kau! Kau apakan keran airku?!" Aiacos meratapi nasib sang keran air. *lho

"Aku tak tahu, tiba-tiba benda itu mengeluarkan air saat aku memutarnya," Mime berusaha membela diri, karena suda menewaskan keran air sang hakim dunia bawah.

"Kalian ini…" Aiacos terdiam saat melihat Thor membawa laptop, "kalian punya laptop?" tanya sang hakim agak heran.

"Iya!" jawab para God Warrior serempak.

Aiacos langsung _jawsdrop, _dan terdiam, 'bagaimana bisa orang primitif yang ga tau mobil dan keran air tapi tau soal laptop?' Aiacos bertanya-tanya didalam batinnya.

"Ada apa Aiacos-san?" tanya Freya khawatir dengan sang hakim dunia bawah ini.

"Ah, tidak… orang-orang ini… sedikit aneh primitif… tapi mengerti soal laptop yang sama-sama teknologi dan bahkan…" tak mampu melanjutkan Aiacos hanya terdiam dan berbalik badan menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa empuk miliknya.

"Ada-ada saja, membawa laptop keperadapan maju seperti ini tapi tidak tau soal mobil bahkan keran air? Aneh sekali…" gumam Aiacos "aku harap mereka tidak merusak lebih jauh lagi."

Tapi dugaan Aiacos meleset, hanya selang beberapa menit Aiacos juga mendengar teriakan dan juga sesuatu yang pecah.

Aiacos dengan gontai dan malas berjalan menuju sumber suara, dan dengan segera ia menepuk jidatnya dengan lumayan keras saat melihat kolam aquarium kura-kura kesayangannya pecah, karena Fenrir yang bermain dengan sang kura-kura tanpa menahan kekuatannya dan meninju dengan keras si aquarium, "mati aku! Kura-kura mahalku yang kubeli dengan mengumpulkan gaji tiga tahun ini!" Aiacos meratapi aquarium kura-kura dan juga hewan peliharaannya itu yang terjungkal di sisinya banyak kepingan pecahan kaca.

Hilda dan Freya hanya bisa _facepalm_ ikut meratapi nasib sang kura-kura juga aquariumnya.

Aiacos dengan segera membersihkan sisa pecahan kaca setelah memindahkan sang kura-kura ke kolam yang lebih besar dan lebih aman dari jangkauan para God Warrior primitif ini.

'Sampai kapan mereka puas merusak di rumahku?' tanya batin Aiacos dengan sangat lirih dan memperihatinkan, ia merebahkan tubuhnya lagi dengan malasnya di sofa empuk kesayangannya.

Seharian ini hanya, Alberich, Syd dan Bud yang tidak berulah dirumah sang hakim dunia bawah. Dikarenakan mereka menahan diri untuk tidak berulah dan memperburuk masalah dengan sang hakim.

Aiacos terdiam dan tertidur di sofa empuknya, nyaman sekali tanpa teriakan-teriakan yang akan membuat jantungnya copot karenanya.

Tapi…

"Pranggg!" suara sesuatu yang pecah terdengar lagi, Aiacos menghela napas panjang sebelum dia beranjak dan berjalan menuju sumber suara.

Mata Aiacos terbelalak lebar saat melihat vas bunga kesayangan pecah karena Thor yang tak sengaja menyenggolnya, lemas sudah Aiacos meratapi nasib barang-barang kesayangannya hancur berkeping-keping.

"Vasku…" ucapnya lirih saat menatap nasib malang sang vas bunga kesayangannya.

"a…ah… Aiacos-san… istirahatlah biar saya yang membersihkannya," Freya menawarkan diri untuk membersihkan pecahan vas bunga akibat ulah sang God Warrior pemilik robe Phecda Gamma ini.

"Tidak perlu, kalian semua istirahatlah… biar aku saja yang membersihkan… aku tak mau jika ada yang rusak lagi," ujar Aiacos lemas.

Akhirnya atas permintaan sang hakim para God Warrior kembali ke kamar masing-masing, besok mereka akan touring ke Ancol, tujuan mereka semua.

**T.B.C**

**Akhirnya update juga**

**Maaf ya agak ngagaje sedikit**

**Disini saia libatkan Aiacos sedikit**

**Aiacos: apanya yang sedikit Thor? Ane berkorban banyak tau!**

**Author: jangan panggil gue Thor aja ngapa, kayak lu manggil si Thor!**

**Aiacos: masa bodoh! Rumah gue hancur sudah *hiks**


	3. Penderitaan!

**Dan lanjutannya lagi**

**Mari kita selesaikan chapter Asgardian berlibur di Ancol**

**Here we go ^^**

**Para Asgardian di Ancol!**

**Chapter 3**

Pagi hari yang indah, para Asgardian juga sang junjungan terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya dikarenakan sinar matahari yang masuk melalui sela-sela jendela. Eh bukan, bukan sinar matahari, tapi Syd yang bermain-main dengan senter super terang milik Aiacos.

"Syd! Ini masih pagi!" teriak Hilda dengan suara yang masih sangat bijaksana.

Aiacos pun ikut terbangun, "pagi-pagi… mereka masih belum puas merusak rumahku ya?" gumam sang hakim dari balik selimut tebalnya yang hanya memakai celana pendek dan tanpa busana atas dengan nada malas.

"Karena pagi itulah Hilda-sama… cuaca pagi sangat bagus untuk kecantikan dan juga kesegaran tubuh, lihat Mime sudah mulai berjemur dibawah sinar matahari pagi," Syd mencoba membela dirinya.

Dilihatnya Mime yang memang sedang duduk-duduk dipelataran rumah dengan membawa harpa kesayangannya dan mulai bernyanyi.

"Kau membangunkan semua orang Syd. Kau bahkan membangunkan Aiacos-san," Freya beranjak dari ranjangnya dan menemui semua orang yang berkumpul di ruang tamu, juga tak terlewatkan sang pemilik rumah yang telah berkorban banyak. *author dilempar

Aiacos menatap Syd dengan tatapan ngantuk yang masih sangat malas, "hei! Ini masih pagi! Ini masih jam 4 pagi dasar bodoh!" Aiacos terlihat makin malas tanpa berbalut apapun dibagian atas Aiacos melenggang menuju semua orang berkumpul. Sontak Freya berteriak histeris melihat Aiacos yang bertelanjang dada.

"Freya-sama!" Hagen sesegera mungkin berdiri di hadapan Freya berusaha melindunginya dari sesuatu.

"Hei! Aiacos _The Judge of The Underworld,_ disini ada dua wanita cantik yang pasti akan berteriak melihatmu yang tanpa busana ini!" Siegfried melempar sebuah handuk besar pada Aiacos.

"Oh maaf. Aku tak sadar, ini semua juga karena kalian bukan? Aku jadi berkorban banyak," Aiacos melilitkan handuk itu di tubuhnya.

Semua God Warrior hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ mendengar ucapan Aiacos yang memang tepat adanya.

Sejak datang 15 jam yang lalu, mereka hampir membuat rumah Aiacos yang megah menjadi puing-puing rongsokan saja.

"Hei! Kalian semua tidur lagi, masih ada 10 jam setengah lagi sampai nanti siang," Aiacos kembali memasuki kamar pribadinya yang tidak mungkin siapapun masuk.

Tapi…

Saat tubuhnya melesak masuk ke dalam _spring bed_ nyaman miliknya, Aiacos merasa seseorang selain dirinya berbaring di sebelahnya.

"Ng…?" dengan segera Aiacos membuka selimut tebal nan nyaman miliknya, dan mendapati seorang God Warrior berambut merah mutiara menutupi mata kanannya.

"uwaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Aiacos berteriak sejadi-jadinya melihat ada makhluk jejadian tidur disebelahnya. *author dilempar Alberich ke jurang

Alberich terbangun dengan tenangnya sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya dengan gayanya yang manis.

'Jangan-jangan saya sudah tidak perjaka lagi?' pikiran Aiacos mulai melayang kemana-mana.

Teriakan Aiacos sontak mebuat para penghuni lainnya datang menuju sumber suara teriakan.

"Ada apa sih, Aiacos?" tanya Siegfried, namun tak dijawab oleh Aiacos yang sibuk mendorong Alberich keluar dari kamarnya.

"Keluar kau! Keluar dari kamarku!" Aiacos mendorong Alberich keluar dari kamarnya. Dan dengan segera mengunci pintu kamarnya.

Alberich terduduk didepan pintu kamar Aiacos, "ah… kasar sekali Aiacos-sama ini…" ujar Alberich terduduk manis.

"Kau jangan-jangan tidak normal ya, Alberich?" pertanyaan Hagen yang polos, langsung menancap di jantung Alberich.

"Apa kau bilang? Hagen!" tanya Alberich marah-marah.

"Hei! Pagi-pagi sudah menyusahkan orang lainnya saja! Ini masih pagi kembali ke kamar dan tidurlah!" Thor menyeret kedua God Warrior itu dan melemparnya ke dalam kamar.

….

….

…

…..

…

….

…

…

…

Jam 9 pagi, dua jam sebelum tour dimulai.

Kesepuluh Asgardian ditambah sang pemilik rumah Aiacos de Garuda makan dengan tenangnya di ruang makan. Dengan wajah sedikit masam Aiacos melahap roti selainya.

Ia kesal karena semenjak kedatangan kesepuluh Asgardian ini, rumah hampir menjadi puing-puing.

"setelah ini, kita akan langsung pergi ke Ancol dan Dufan," ucap Aiacos dengan nada malas.

"Ano… Aiacos-san… kau marah ya pada kami?" tanya Freya agak ragu dan takut.

Aiacos menatap Freya dengan seksama, dan menghela napas, "tidak kok… hanya sedikit kurang tidur saja," ucapnya sambil melirik Alberich dan ketujuh God Warrior dengan lirikan mematikan. *author digilas

…

Ternyata Aiacos menyimpan dendam pada para God Warrior primitif ini, "nah… semua sudah siap?" tanya Aiacos hanya memakai kaos putih dengan jaket dan celana jeans.

"Ya! Siap pak!" ujar para Asgardian serempak. (author: udah kayak anak buahnya Aiacos aja!) *author ditimpuk sepatu hak

Perjalanan menuju tempat yang dituju, Ancol. Pantai Indonesia yang fenomenal adanya. *lho

Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya Aiacos menggiring para God Warrior itu memasuki Ancol. (karena author setiap masuk Ancol ga pernah sendiri, jadi kita singkat ya! ;p) *author ditendang

"Oh jadi ini yang namanya Ancol?" tanya Siegfried memandangi sejauh mana air itu mengalir.

"Udaranya kencang sekali," Mime merasakan angin kencang ditepi pantai lautan Ancol.

"Suasana yang bagus kalau saja aku membawa serigalaku," Fenrir meratapi lautan luas.

"Wah, berbahaya kalau kau membawa para serigalamu, Fenrir," Hagen menjajari tempat berpijaknya dengan Fenrir.

"Yaaah… kita sudah sampai disini. Jadi ayo!" Thor membuka bajunya dan sekarang hanya memakai celana renangnya.

Syd dan Bud mengikuti Thor dan sekarang hanya memakai celana renang dan sebuah ban karet milik Syd, begitu juga dengan Alberich.

Sedangkan sang hakim dunia bawah, hanya menonton duduk dengan tenang di bangku-bangku di sisi pantai. Termenung dan terdiam.

'Akhirnya setelah ini mereka akan pulang' batin Aiacos tersenyum menatap para God Warrior yang sedang bermain asyik.

Aiacos terlihat senang, karena sesuai janjinya dengan junjungannya Hades, ia akan _ngeguide_ para orang-orang primitif ini sampai mereka selesai liburan di ancol.

Menonton para orang-orang primitif itu bermain air, membuat kesenangan sendiri untuk sang hakim dunia bawah yang satu ini. Aiacos hanya memperhatikan para Asgardian dan juga junjungannya sedang bermain air juga pasir tepi pantai.

"Ah… akhirnya aku bisa santai sejenak sebelum harus memulangkan para manusia primitif ini besok," ujarnya lalu berjalan menyusuri pantai Ancol memperhatikan sekeliling.

Tiba-tiba…

"Waaaaa! Apa yang kau lakukan orang aneh?!" seseorang berteriak, Aiacos menghela napas panjang. Penderitaannya belum berakhir sampai disini saja. Dengan langkah gontai yang malas, Aiacos melenggang menuju sumber suara.

Dilihatnya Syd sedang mengunyah permen rampokannya, dan seorang balita menangis dipelukkan ibunya, karena permennya dirampas. (lho! Syd merampok permen dari balita?) *author digilas

Aiacos lemas sudah, ini kesekian kalinya adik kembar Bud membuat ulah yang hampir membuat sang hakim dunia bawah ini gila sudah. Ia hanya bisa menepuk jidatnya dengan cukup keras berharap ia akan segera amnesia dengan itu.

"BUD! Urus adikmu!" ia menyeret Syd yang asyik menggulum permen lollipop rampokkannya, dan melemparnya dihadapan Bud layaknya melempar anak kucing. *author ditenggelemin

Bud _sweatdrop_ melihat adegan itu, sedangkan Syd terus asyik dengan permen lollipop rampokkannya.

Aiacos semakin kesal atas tingkah para Asgardian yang semakin aneh bin ajaib ini, ini duduk kembali dengan wajah masam nan kusut.

Kesal, bingung, malu. Serba salah Aiacos hari ini, duuh mau bagaimana lagi junjungannya sang Hades memintanya langsung untuk meng_guide _para Asgardian ini selama mereka di Indonesia.

"Kalau ini penderitaan si Rhadamanthys atau Minos yang merasakannya pasti mereka akan berteriak sekeras-kerasnya karena tidak tahan dengan tingkah laku orang-orang ini," Aiacos terkekeh membayangkan Rhadamanthys atau Minos yang merasakan penderitaannya sekarang.

Seharian penuh para Asgardian bermain di pantai Ancol. Berlarian di pasir putih pantai Ancol. Dan Aiacos hanya tersenyum memperhatikan para Asgardian yang bagaikan anak kecil.

Lebih dari 8 jam mereka habiskan dipantai Ancol Indonesia, Aiacos sudah terlihat sangat mengantuk karena biasanya ia sudah tidur tergeletak disofa atau ranjang empuknya.

Dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Aiacos-san… kau terlihat kurang sehat… ada apa?" tanya Freya menatap Aiacos dengan sedikit khawatir.

"Ah… tidak apa-apa Freya-sama, hanya sedikit kurang tidur dan merebahkan badan saja," sambil menyetir Aiacos menjawab pertanyaan Freya dengan senyum menawannya.

Hagen sedikit _facepalm_, juga Siegfried yang _sweatdrop_ mendengar juga melihat Aiacos yang sedikit tebar pesona.

Akhirnya setelah 2 jam kurang mereka pun sampai di rumah Aiacos.

"waaah seluncuran tadi menyenangkan ya. Luar biasa," Fenrir tersenyum sumringah setelah mencoba seluncuran air. (emang di Ancol ada seluncuran air? Maklum terakhir kali author ke Ancol waktu umur 4 tahun setengah. hahahahaha) *author ditendang

Masing-masing dari para Asgardian membicarakan suasana hati mereka saat berada di pantai tadi.

"Hei! Sudah tidurlah, ini sudah malam. Besok kalian akan kesiangan, pesawat besok terbang pagi-pagi sekali," Aiacos meminta para Asgardian tidur karena ia pikir besok orang-orang primitif ini akan pulang.

Tapi…

"Bandara? Kami masih akan disini selama 2 minggu liburan ini. Itukan yang dibicarakan Hades padamu?" Thor menjelaskan.

_Jawsdrop_ Aiacos menganga lebar saat mendengar mereka harus tinggal di rumahnya selama 2 minggu liburannya.

"MATI AKU!" ia terjatuh pingsan.

Penderitaan Aiacos ini dikarenakan junjungannya yang kadang suka seenaknya sendiri. *author digilas

**END**

**Yahh sampai disini dulu cerita penderitaan Aiacos, selanjutnya korban Specter lainnya akan saia korbankan**

**Specters: apa Author?! Kau berniat mengorbankan kami?!**

**Aiacos: yang penting lu pada sama kayak gue**

**Minos: itu Derita Lo**

**Rhadamanthys: sudah-sudah**

**Author: ah berisik nih spectersnya Alone!**


End file.
